challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Pizza Predicament
Pizza Predicament is the twentieth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants make pizzas. Transcript *Sarah Fairy Cake and Freda Fern: Rock, paper, scissors! *Sarah Fairy Cake: Sorry, Freda, but paper beats rock. *Freda Fern: Let's play again. *Sarah Fairy Cake and Freda Fern: Rock, paper, scissors! *Freda Fern: Wow, Sarah! You win again! *Announcer: Well, let's see if the tables will be turned at Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome back to Cake at Stake. We got 25 votes. *Announcer: Slick Breadstick and Strawberry Kiss' sister were the only ones to get no votes. Freda Fern got 4 votes, while Lola Roller Blade is eliminated with 14 votes. *Lola Roller Blade: No surprise there. I won last season, anyway. *(Lola Roller Blade is sent to the TLC.) The contest *Announcer: The 20th contest is a pizza baking contest. Make whatever kind of pizza you want. The best pizza wins immunity. The contest ends January 26th. Results *Announcer: I did not receive pizzas from Strawberry Kiss' sister or Freda Fern, so they will each get a strike. But for the ones I did get, here are their scores. #Sarah Fairy Cake - 8 #Slick Breadstick - 5 #Strawberry Kiss - 6 *Announcer: So Sarah Fairy Cake wins immunity, and the other four contestants are up for elimination. However, the viewers won't be voting. The eliminated contestants will. *Strawberry Kiss' sister: Why? What's the occasion? *Announcer: Well, the viewers are going to vote for an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game. Viewers, here's who you can vote for. There's Celeste Zest Cake... *Celeste Zest Cake: Come on, viewers! Vote for me! I really need to get away from Celeste Rainbow Dress.. *Announcer: ...Cheeky Chocolate... *Cheeky Chocolate: Well, like I said before, I don't care if I don't rejoin. I'm sure Pillow would say that if I had arms, I'd be wiggling them. *Announcer: ...Jessicake... *Jessicake: Don't judge me for what I did in 5e! Vote for me to rejoin! *Announcer: ...Spilt Milk... *Spilt Milk: True, I have a pencil. But I'm not mean, either. Please vote me! *Announcer: ...Kooky Cookie... *Kooky Cookie: It's too bad only one of us can rejoin. I kinda wanted both me and Lippy Lips to rejoin. *Announcer: ...Tayler Tee... *Tayler Tee: Oh, yes! I do hope I rejoin! So viewers, come on down and vote me! *Announcer: ...Buncho Bananas... *Buncho Bananas: I've got to rejoin! *Announcer: ...Nina Noodles... *Nina Noodles: Even though the viewers know my true gender now, I think I was voted off because of my anger issues. So if I rejoin, I'll try and keep my anger issues under control! *Announcer: ...that clumsy Celeste Rainbow Dress... *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Hey! I've still got my magnet, so if you say that again, I'm going to demagnetize you! *Announcer: ...Cupcake Queen... *Cupcake Queen: I'm still wondering, am I bland? *Announcer: ...Apple Blossom... *Apple Blossom: Vote for me to rejoin! *Announcer: ...Pina Pineapple... *Pina Pineapple: Vote for me! I've got to rejoin! *Announcer: ...Toasty Pop... *Toasty Pop: Vote me in! I'd really like to rejoin! *Announcer: ...Donatina... *Donatina: If I rejoin, I'll try to do the challenges again! *Announcer: ...Suzie Sundae... *Suzie Sundae: I may have stolen Small Mart in the TSG finale, but I've returned it now. So vote me back in! *Announcer: ...Connie Console... *Connie Console: I know I've got a disadvantage, but vote for me anyway! *Announcer: ...Philippa Flowers... *Philippa Flowers: Vote for me! I'd be glad to be away from Celeste Zest Cake again... *Announcer: ...Lippy Lips... *Lippy Lips: I rejoined once already, so I wouldn't mind if I didn't get any votes. *Announcer: ...and Lola Roller Blade. *Lola Roller Blade: I thought the viewers liked me, but since I won last season, I'm not surprised that they decided to eliminated me. *Announcer: Viewers, vote by using the poll below. Voting ends January 28th. Also, this will be the last rejoin of the season. Epilogue *Strawberry Kiss' sister: I hope the eliminated contestants don't vote me! *Freda Fern: Don't worry. You'll be fine.